nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Archeologist
Archeologists are one of the harder classes, but can become powerful in the late game. NetHack spells archeologist without the extra a in the middle. Most people call them 'Arc's for short. Archeologists can be lawful (human or dwarf) or neutral (human or gnome). Starting equipment *+2 bullwhip, *+0 leather jacket, *+0 fedora, *3 to 6 uncursed food rations, *+0 pick-axe, *uncursed tinning kit (30 to 99 charges), *uncursed touchstone, *uncursed sack. *Following chances of ONE of:, **10% uncursed tin opener, **22.5% uncursed oil lamp, **6.75% uncursed magic marker (30 to 99 charges). Abilities Archeologists gain the following abilities upon reaching the specified experience level: *XL 1 : Stealth *XL 1 : Speed *XL 10: Searching Additionally: *You can use two-weapon combat. *You can use uncursed touchstones as blessed. Stats Main article: Hit points and power You start with a base 11 HP, with a racial bonus: +2 for humans, +4 for dwarves, +1 for gnomes. You start with a base power of 1, with a racial bonus: +2 for gnomes, +1 for humans. Quest Main article: Archeologist quest The archeologist quest artifact is The Orb of Detection, a crystal ball. When carried, it confers magic resistance, telepathy and half damage when attacked by spells. When #invoked, it toggles invisibility on/off. Gods Main article: Religion *Lawful: Quetzalcoatl *Neutral: Camaxtli *Chaotic: Huhetotl Archeologist rank titles The status line shows you to be one of the following ranks when you reach the specified experience level: *XL 1-2: Digger *XL 3-5: Field Worker *XL 6-9: Investigator *XL 10-13: Exhumer *XL 14-17: Excavator *XL 18-21: Spelunker *XL 22-25: Speleologist *XL 26-29: Collector *XL 30: Curator Origin The archeologist's attire is heavily influenced by the Indiana Jones movies - you start with a leather jacket, fedora and bullwhip. The encyclopedia entry for Archeologist states: Archeology is the search for fact, not truth. ... So forget any ideas you've got about lost cities, exotic travel, and digging up the world. We do not follow maps to buried treasure, and X never, ever, marks the spot. [ Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade ] Strategy Weapon selection and skills The best early weapons are the pick-axe and your starting whip (purely for the +2 bonus; whips are ordinarily quite poor). Dwarvish mattocks are two handed pick-axes that do more damage than any other non-artifact weapon. A good artifact weapon for you is Grayswandir, which does double-damage and silver damage. A plain non-artifact silver saber is an excellent weapon - the watch captain in Minetown often carries one, so consider getting a pet to kill him for it. Archeologists should, like all classes, advance dagger to basic as soon as possible. Advancing pick-axe to expert is probably also a good idea, as a dwarvish mattock may be your primary weapon until you get an artifact. That artifact will hopefully be Grayswandir, so advance saber to expert too. That uses 12 skill slots so far, which you will have available at XL 13 - before you do the quest. Later on you may want expert divination for casting magic mapping and identify, and basic in two weapon combat for supplementing your artifact sword with a silver saber. That uses 19 skill slots, for which you must be XL 20. Category:Roles